The invention relates to a bucket seat, the back shell of which forms the backrest or the upholstery support thereof. The back shell is pivotable relative to the seat portion and is carried in such a manner that it can be locked in a selectable pivot position by two hinge fittings which are arranged on one or the other of the sides of the seat and are operationally connected with each other by means of a connecting shaft extending from one hinge fitting to the other.
In known bucket seats of the foregoing type, the connecting shaft lies behind the lower end portion of the backrest, because the shell, or shells, of such seats do not allow a different position of the connecting shaft. This position of the connecting shaft, however, is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of safety, because it is located in the area where the legs of vehicle guests in the back seat of the vehicle in question would impact.